Albert
Popis Albert vyrůstal mezi nevěstkami. Zatímco ty starší mu kolektivně nahrazovaly matku, ty mladší pro něj byly sestrami, kamarádkami a později milenkami. Jeho matka patřila mezi ně a jeho otec byl nejspíš jedním z jejích zákazníků. Život v nevěstinci ho mnohému naučil. Zatímco ho nevěstky zasvěcovaly do tajů ženského těla, on sám odkrýval tajemná zákoutí jejich duše a brzy pochopil, že schopnost naslouchat je pro ženy stejně důležitá jako pěkná mluva, dárky a komplimenty (Mastičkář 1). K něžnému pohlaví si rychle vytvořil velmi kladný a ochranářský vztah. V nevěstinci pro něj brzy nebylo místo a tak se dostal na ulici, kde se musel protloukat na vlastní pěst (Kejklíř 1). Rychle zjistil, že své zkušenosti se ženami může využít nejen k tomu, aby nemusel spát na ulici, ale že mu mohou vydělat i docela slušný peníz. Svými vyhledávanými mileneckými schopnostmi si tak rychle vydělal na lepší šaty, které mu otevřely cestu do vyšší společnosti a on si tak čím dál častěji začínal s bohatými marigradskými paničkami. To s sebou ale krom vyšších zisků neslo i vyšší rizika, protože jeho milenky byly často provdány za vlivné muže. Mnohdy se tak musel skrývat, slézat balkóny a prchat před zuřícími manželi, kteří mu šli po krku (Kejklíř 2). Jak Albertovo sebevědomí rostlo, pouštěl se za čím dál výše rostoucím ovocem a nakonec začal pokukovat i po urozených paničkách marigradských. Jednoho dne městem prolétla novina, že kníže Mojmír bude pro obveselení marigradské smetánky pořádat maškarní bál. Každý, kdo ve městě něco znamenal, byl pozvaný, což znamenalo, že se to tam urozenými paničkami bude jen hemžit. Albert si za veškeré své úspory nechal ušít luxusní vyšívané šaty z modrého brokátu, vybavil se lanem s kotvičkou a proplížil se ke knížecímu paláci. Se štěstím se vyhnul stráži a oknem se dostal dovnitř, kde se pod falešným jménem připojil k urozenému panstvu. A skutečně se mu tam podařilo jednu urozenou dámu okouzlit. Probuzení v její posteli však zrovna příjemné nebylo, protože se o něj postaral její manžel/otec, starý vlivný marigradský rytíř, a poštval na Alberta své zbrojnoše. Albert se jen tak tak vyhnul letícímu meči a zcela nahý vyskočil z okna na ulici. Naštěstí dopadl na řeznický krámek, který zbrzdil jeho pád. Přesto měl smůlu. Zběsilá honička přes město skončila jeho dopadnením a městská stráž ho odvlekla do šatlavy, kde ho navlékla do starých smrdutých hader. Přestože starý rytíř dělal vše proto, aby přišel o hlavu, Albert vyvázl nakonec jenom s nucenými pracemi. Přišel však o své luxusní šaty a s nimi i o všechny své úspory. Inu, pýcha předchází pád, ale ta noc s krásnou urozenou dámou za to stála. Dodnes Albertovi vrtá hlavou, jak je možné, že starý rytíř nedosáhl svého. Je snad možné, že se za Alberta někdo přimluvil? Pokud ano, pak to musel být někdo mocný... Cíle Albert si zatím jen tak proplouvá životem a na živobytí si vydělává obšťastňováním bohatých paniček. Volné chvíle pak tráví po putykách, kde nevypadává ze své role lva salónů. Nesnese, když se k ženám někdo chová hrubě a nejednou už mu jeho ochranářské tendence vysloužily pěkný monokl. Nikdy ho to však neodradilo. Obzvláštní soucit cítí právě k nevěstkám, protože dobře ví, čím vším si musejí denně procházet, jen aby se uživily. Dobře také ví, že šaty dělají člověka a že v jeho branži to platí dvojnásob. Přestože si po svém zatčení nějaké obstojné šaty už dávno obstaral, moc dobře ví, že na míru ušitému brokátovému kabátci a nohavicím se nic nevyrovná. Šetří proto na nové luxusní šaty. Po incidentu s šatlavou si také lépe chrání svou identitu a často se představuje pod falešnými jmény. Role v družině Albert strávil celý svůj život ve městě a proto je to pro něj přirozené prostředí. Má taky docela slušnou kondici, protože roky strávené obšťastňováním marigradských paniček byly protkány skrýváním, šplhaním a útěky. A tu a tam si přilepší i drobnými krádežemi (Kejklíř 2). No a když příjde na jednání, zejména s něžným pohlavím, Albert je váš člověk (Mastičkář 1 + Idol žen). Náměty k rozpracování Co se stalo s Albertovou matkou? Umřela při porodu, nebo za ní zaplatil nějaký velmož a dovedl si ji jako konkubínu do svého paláce, kde možná žije dodnes? Jak to, že se starému urozenému rytíři nepodařilo protlačit Albertovu popravu? Podplatil snad někdo rychtáře? Využil někdo mocný svého vlivu? Nebo že by snad Albert na někoho zapůsobil tím, že dokázal sám infiltrovat knížecí palác? Anebo se snad sám rychtář rytíři za něco mstí?